The Lost Demigod
by KiwiBird13
Summary: Rey, Finn, Poe, and BB-8 are lost in deep space with no idea where home is. When they check the registers, only one planet with life forms comes up. It's a wild shot, but they take it, discovering a camp run by teenagers. Rey learns a huge secret about herself, and is not sure how it will affect her future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my absolutely insane Rey's parents theory. Sorry I haven't been posting on my other fanfics recently, life's been crazy and this is the only thing I can focus on right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars franchise or Percy Jackson books (although, gods, I wish I did).**

 **Rey's POV**

As I settled into the pilot's seat of the _Millennium Falcon_ , a wave of dread passed over me. _I have a bad feeling about this_ , I thought.

Let me back up. My name is Rey. Just Rey, no surname. I'm about 20. I've lived on the desert planet of Jakku for most of my life, only recently escaping in the adventure of a lifetime. I don't remember my family. And, last but not least, I'm a Jedi. Sort of. I've only been training for a few weeks, but I was asked to go on a mission to explore other planets, for potential Resistance bases. That brings me to my story.

You see, General Leia Organa had asked me to explore planets outside of the galaxy, as we might need a new base at any time. I agreed almost immediately. My curiosity of the universe had increased by a ten-fold ever since I left Jakku. I asked my copilot of the _Millennium Falcon_ , Chewbacca the Wookie, if he would like to come, but he replied no, saying that he preferred exciting, high-risk missions, like smuggling or blowing up giant space stations. Fun stuff. I then asked Finn and Poe, close friends of mine if they'd like to come. Finn agreed almost as soon as I had, but Poe was more reluctant. I convinced him by saying that I needed a copilot, and he was the best guy I knew for the job.

Now we were about to leave, and all I could feel was dread. Something bad was going to happen. I dismissed the feeling as easily as I could, thinking that it was only my hyperactive Force-user-ness that was acting up. I got that a lot. Looking back on it, I should have got off the ship right then and there and cancelled the mission. It would have been a lot easier than what I was going to get into.

We took off. Finn and BB-8 were in charge of keeping the ship in one piece as we flew, a task that was more needed than you'd think. The _Falcon_ was an old ship. It had been around during the Clone Wars, if you believe it. Poe and I were piloting. I was teaching Poe how to fly a ship like this as we went. He was used to X-Wings, which were much smaller and easier to fly. Not that he wasn't a good pilot or anything. Poe Dameron was quite possibly the best pilot in the entire Resistance.

"You guys ready to make the jump to hyperspace?" I asked.

"Go for it!" I heard Finn yell from somewhere in the back of the ship.

I pushed the hyperdrive to light speed. The stars blurred around us, and we hurtled through space to the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rey's POV**

We come out of lightspeed in the middle of nowhere. Literally. I checked the sensors, and there were absolutely no lifeforms anywhere near us. I asked Finn how much power we had left, if we had enough for another jump before exploring.

"We should be good for awhile," he replied.

Poe moved us back to lightspeed. We kept searching. After what I assumed was a few hours, we decided to take a break and eat something.

As we sat down in the _Falcon_ 's lounge for a meal, BB-8 rolled over to Poe and me, letting loose a string of mechanical beeps and whistles that I could barely keep up with.

"Uh-oh," Poe said.

"What?" Finn and I asked at the same time.

"BB-8 detects a severe power loss in the fuel cells. We don't have enough power to get back to D'Qar."

" _What?!_ " I demanded. He had to be joking.

"He says we only have enough for a short jump. A few parsecs at most."

I ran to the cockpit, checking the sensors once more. Finn and Poe followed me.

"What are you doing?" Poe asked.

"Checking for inhabited planets in the area. We have to find one before the power runs out," I replied.

"I thought you already did that," Finn said.

"I did. I'm doing it again. You never know what these sensors could have missed the first time," I answered uncertainly. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up.

"What is that?" I asked. There was a large, metallic object floating past us. It was a box with a satellite attached covered in what seemed like crinkled gold paper.

"Pulling it in the airlocks," Poe reported, pressing buttons urgently.

Finn and I ran to the airlock, soon followed by Poe. We all pulled the object in.

"This thing is heavy!" I exclaimed. The boys nodded in agreement.

We managed to pull the item in the ship, and began searching it for anything of interest. Suddenly, a compartment popped open. Inside were a few curious items. There was a disc, which I put into the _Falcon_ 's disc-drive. Immediately, millions of tiny marks appeared on the screen.

"What are these?" I whispered in awe.

"It looks like some form of writing," Poe replied, equally amazed. "I wonder what it means."

Finn then brought in a length of fabric. It was decorated in red and white stripes, except for one corner, which was dark blue with white star shapes.

"It looks sort of like a flag. I wonder if it's from the same place that disc is from," he explained.

Also in the spacecraft was piece of paper with something printed on one side with the other sticking to everything it touched, a small container with ashes in it, an odd piece of metal, a circular coin of sorts, and a few science items. We inspected all of them.

"Wait, if we found this—" I began.

"—then there must be inhabited, civilized planets near here capable of space travel," Poe finished.

I looked back at the sensors I had abandoned earlier to look at the spacecraft. There was a blinking light.

"We found life!" I cried out.

Poe and I almost immediately settled in the pilot seats and jumped into hyperspace to the planet's coordinates. We came out in the orbit of a planet that almost reminded me of Takodana in its green and blue-ness. At the poles, the planet was white with what I assumed was snow and ice. The fuel cell beeped from lack of power.

"We gotta land now or we're gonna be stranded up here," Poe shouted over the beeping.

We put the _Falcon_ into landing mode, aiming for a large land mass. As we hurtled through the little blue planet's atmosphere, the controls suddenly went dead.

"We're out! We need to find a place to land or we're gonna crash!" I cried. Finn and BB-8 came into the cockpit.

I looked frantically across the planet's terrain. The surface was coming closer and closer every second. We seemed to be heading for a green peninsula in the northern hemisphere. As we got closer, I spotted a lake.

"There!" I shouted. I did my best to aim our crash at the lake. We might actually stand a chance in water.

Suddenly my world was a _WHOOSH!_ of bubbles, and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I took so long to post this chapter. School's been crazy, testing, trip, blah blah blah. Shoutout to Minerakf! You are awesome! Thank you so much, I literally did a happy dance when I read your review. Now, Chapter 3!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

All I wanted was a nice, quiet afternoon with Percy. Unfortunately, the Fates had other plans.

I was sitting on the dock of the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood, leaning in to kiss Percy, when a plume of water hit me from the lake. I was knocked back onto the shore, where I opened my eyes, spitting water out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Not sure. I'm going to go check," Percy responded, jumping the lake. Naiads were streaming out, carrying half-woven baskets.

A crowd began to gather around the lake. Percy soon came up, carrying three people. I couldn't tell if they were breathing.

"They look familiar," he said.

I helped him pull them out of the lake. Two guys and a girl. The girl looked to be about 20, and reminded me of Reyna. She was wearing grey, fleecy capri-length pants and a beige shirt with the sleeves cut off. All of them looked vaguely familiar, like I had seen them on TV or something.

Percy got to work, pulling water out of their lungs, checking their pulses. Everyone just watched him, afraid to interfere. Suddenly the girl woke up, and before I could blink had a glowing sword behind Percy's neck and a gun at his throat.

"Wait!" I yelled. She looked over at me. Percy grunted.

"Who are you? Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't—don't hurt him. He was trying to save you. I'm Annabeth Chase. The guy who you have a sword to the throat is Percy Jackson. We don't want to hurt you. This is Long Island, New York. America. Who are you?" I explained, desperate to draw her attention away from Percy.

She reluctantly released Percy. "I'm Rey. This is Finn," She gestured to one of her companions, "and this is Poe. Sorry about your friend here." She smiled timidly. "Just a bit—a bit jumpy." Rey seemed to have a British accent. She turned to her friends, Finn and Poe, and tried to wake them up.

Piper pushed through the crowd. " _Daisy Ridley?_ " she asked, looking around. " _John Boyega? Oscar Isaac?_ "

"You know these, ah, individuals?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorta, they were at my dad's holiday party this year. They starred in the new Star Wars movie," Piper said.

"I've never met a Daisy Ridley. I have know idea what you're talking about. Who are John Boyega and Oscar Isaac?" Rey questioned, looking confused. At this point, Finn and Poe woke up. Rey held them down.

"Rey, what did you get us into?" Poe asked.

"Let's find out," she replied, looking at us for an explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, today's a good day for a bunch of uploads, isn't it? I tried my best to master Poe's POV. Had to use Wookiepedia and everything :)**

 **Poe's POV**

Look, I didn't want to go on this trip in the first place. It was Finn who convinced me.

So far, it's been nothing but downhill since them. I sat, dripping wet, on a wooden platform over the water. Finn and Rey were next to me. A crowd had gathered around us, all teenagers wearing orange shirts and blue pants of varying lengths. Standing directly in front of us were two kids who looked about 18. Finn and I had our blasters aimed at them. Rey had put down her weapons.

"What're you doing?" I whispered to her.

"They seem trustworthy. Don't worry," she replied. I wasn't convinced.

Suddenly, a creature, half human, half . . . something quadrapedal, stepped forward. The crowd parted around him.

"Who do we have here?" he asked.

"I'm Rey. This is Finn and Poe," Rey said. She obviously trusted the creature. Then again, she was often over-trusting.

"We'd better clean you up and get you to the Big House. Annabeth?" He looked at the girl in front of us. "Can you help them?"

"What—they—but—almost killed—Percy!" she stammered. A staring contest ensued, and the four-legged man seemed to win. Grumbling, Annabeth helped us up, and led us to a large house of sorts. As we walked, I looked around the area.

I was used to some pretty strange architecture, but what I saw here was different from anything I had ever seen.

An entire ring of strange looking buildings surrounded a central green. Each one was different. The two largest ones were at least 50 meters tall, with columns in the front. They were whitewashed, and seemed to be devoid of all technology. Now that I thought about it, all of them were. It was strange, having grown up in a community so dependent on tech to see a place with none. How did they survive?

We reached the house-building. Annabeth and the qudraped man led us into a sort of sitting room.

"Who are you? Seriously," the girl said.

Rey took a deep breath. She was going to spill everything, I could tell.

"First off, we need to know. Are you with the First Order?" I rushed out, trying to speak before Rey gave away everything.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Where does your planet's alliance stand in this second civil war?" I asked.

"My _planet_ , as a whole, has no alliance. What civil war?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I nodded to Rey, who began, "This is Poe Dameron of Yavin IV. I'm Rey of Jakku. This is Finn of," she looked at him. Finn was a bit sensitive of his past with the First Order, for a good reason. He was a hero, nonetheless. "This is Finn of D'Qar." Finn smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I leaned in, in what some of my friends called my "discussion position". "Our ship, the _Millennium Falcon_ , is currently in your lake. Rey, can you get it out?"

She hesitated, looking uncertain. She had only just begun her Jedi training with Luke Skywalker, something I still didn't understand. The Force sounded like a bunch of religious mumbo-jumbo to me. The last time I told Rey that, she "Jedi-mind-tricked" me into jumping into the Resistance base's lake. I've been careful what I say around her since then.

"Maybe. Possibly. I'm not very good with that kind of thing yet," she finally decided.

"What kind of thing?" Annabeth asked.

"The Force, of course. You know, the stuff that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together? I'm training to be a Jedi. I might be able to lift the _Falcon_ out of the lake, but it'll take me a while."

Annabeth looked mystified. "Isn't that from, like, Star Trek or something?"

The boy she had been with by the lake earlier suddenly walked into the room, carrying a spherical robot.

"BB-8!" Rey, Finn, and I shouted at the same time. We all ran to the little droid, seeing if he was okay. I pushed his power sequence, and he came to life, chirping at us about how we had left him for dead at the bottom of a lake.

" _Star Trek?_ Annabeth, what're you talking about. The Force is from Star _Wars_! Gods, how do you not know that!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry if I'm not a nerd, Percy. My cousin's the one to ask about this stuff," she replied. Annabeth looked at us surrounding the droid. "Need any repairs? Check with the Hephaestus cabin. They'll probably consider looking at that guy a dream come true."

"So I've heard some stories from others. Are you guys actually from Star Wars, or just obsessive fans?" the guy, Percy, asked.

"Um . . ." I looked at Rey and Finn. They shrugged. "I think we're from this Star Wars series you're talking about."

"Cool! Wait. How do I know you're not just crazed fans?" He thought for a moment. "What is the name of the seventh movie?"

"What's a movie?" Rey asked.

"Well, Annabeth, these guys are from a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away—"

"Percy, if you start singing that music again I swear to the gods I will smack you—"

"Buh buh, buh buh buh BAHH buh, buh buh buh BAHH buh, buh buh buh buhhhhhhh . . ."

"PERCY!"

He smiled good-naturedly. Annabeth laughed. From what I could tell, this had happened before. They kinda reminded me of my parents, at least what I could remember of them before my mom died when I was eight. They didn't muster out of the Rebellion until I was about six, so I didn't get to see much of them together. What I do remember, though, was much like these two teenagers.

"So, what's your plan? How are we getting off this planet?" I asked.

"Not sure about that. Do you have any way of communicating to your people where you are?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah . . . but it's all at the bottom of your lake. In the _Falcon_. That's why I need to know, Rey," I turned my attention to her, "if you can get her out."

"I'll try," Rey replied. Then she smiled to herself. " 'Do or do not do, there is no try.' Okay, I'll _do_." Percy laughed.

" 'Do or do not do, there is no try'? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Something an old Jedi master used to say. Luke told me about him. Yoda, I believe his name was."

" _Luke?_ As in Luke Castellan?" Annabeth asked, looking horrified.

"Skywalker," Percy said simply. "Luke Skywalker."

"How'd you know him?" Rey asked, mystified.

"Another Star War reference, I suppose . . ."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Rey? Yes or no?" Finn tried to pull us back on topic.

"Yes," she looked to Percy and Annabeth. "Can you take me back to the lake?"

"Sure. You gonna use the Force or something?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes, I am."

"All the more fun. No better time than the present!" Rey was led out of the room by Percy. Annabeth stayed with Finn and me.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Finn's POV**

Annabeth sat down on the seat across from Poe and me as Rey left with Percy. I looked longingly after Rey. I had never been good at lying. I cracked within 24 standard hours with Rey and Han. It had been even shorter with BB-8. At least he was with us. BB-8 wanted nothing to do with the lake ever again.

"I'm not a Star Wars nerd like Percy. I'm plenty nerdy on other fronts, but not Star Wars. Who are you? Who's Rey? I want backstories. Seriously. I'll tell you mine once I know yours." Annabeth stared at us, assessing our movements, our body language. Our weaknesses.

Poe came straight out. "I'm Poe Dameron. I'm from Yavin 4, a small forest moon of the planet Yavin. There was a large battle there years ago. It was almost blown up by the Death Star. My parents both served in the Rebellion against the Empire. Until I was about six years old, they served as a fighter and a pilot. I lived with my grandfather. My mom used to take me flying in her ship. We'd go around the moon, and even into space, which pretty much inspired me to become a pilot. She died when I was eight. Now I'm the best pilot in the Resistance against the First Order. Recently, I went on a mission to Jakku to obtain a piece of a map leading to Luke Skywalker, who had been missing for years at the time. I was captured by the First Order," he looked at me "Finn helped me escape."

"Wow—wow. Finn, how about you?"

I looked a Poe, panicked. He shrugged, like, _Go ahead. I've got your back. I don't think she even knows what the First Order is._

I took a deep breath. _Stay calm, stay calm._ "Well, up until a few weeks ago, I was a stormtrooper."

"Elaborate," Annabeth said.

"I was a foot soldier for the First Order. Kidnapped at birth, trained to kill. My first battle, on Jakku," I nodded to Poe, "I decided to leave. When I found out that I had Poe on the same ship as me, and he was a good pilot, I took my chance. We stole a TIE fighter, which is a minimally protected, fast ship, used in dogfights. We crashed on Jakku. Poe and I were separated. I spent hours wandering in the desert, taking my armor off, until I came to Rey. She had BB-8, who belongs to Poe and, at the time, contained a map leading to Luke Skywalker. Poe had told me about the little droid. I had Poe's jacket. BB-8 thought I'd stolen it. Rey chased me down with her quarterstaff, or, as I like to call it, her big stick. The First Order was hunting me, and now her. They still are."

"Interesting. What made you want to leave this First Order of yours?" Annabeth was more intrigued than anything. She didn't seem horrified, or try to kill me. That was a new one for me.

"They were killing and blowtorching an innocent village for no reason. Also, reality bleeds."

"Oh," Annabeth said quietly. "And Rey?"

"From what I can tell, she was a scavenger on Jakku most her life, waiting for her family to come back," I said,

"Wow. All of you, just, wow," Annabeth said, astonished. "Even my life sounds simple now."

"What's your backstory?" I asked.

"Well, I ran away from home when I was seven, came here, and have been pretty much living out my days in the constant possibility of being killed. I'm a demigod, after all."

"A demigod?" Poe asked.

"Half human, half god."

"What god?" I asked. I had heard about people being born of the Force, but not of a god.

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And one of you three is a demigod too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to come here."

"One of _us_? Like, me, Finn, or Rey?" Poe asked.

"Yup. And we just have to figure out which one of you it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**Whew. Glad I finished that. I've had a crazy writing surge. Here goes!**

 **Rey's POV**

 _Focus, concentrate. Feel the Force. Let it flow through you. The light, it's always been there. Just let it in. Reach out with your senses. Size doesn't matter. Do or do not do, there is no try. The Force surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together. Can you feel it?_

All of this was going through my head. I could feel the tug of another object, the one I was trying to lift. _Use the Force, Rey._ I could feel myself lifting the _Falcon_ through the air, and causing it to land on the grass. Safe.

I opened my eyes, and, I'm not proud to say this, squealed with joy. "Yes! I did it! Thank you Maz! Thank you Yoda! Thank you Luke! Thank you Obi-Wan! Thank you Anakin!"

I felt Percy's hand on my shoulder. "Take it down a notch. People are starting to stare."

"But I did it! I really did! Take that Kylo Ren! I am, once again, more powerful than you!"

Percy was right. A crowd had begun to form. But they weren't talking about my crazy celebration. They were looking at the _Falcon_.

"How'd she—"

"No demigod can—"

"Did you see?"

"She just lifted it—"

"With her hand—"

"We'd better go inside," Percy said. I led him into the _Falcon_.

"She may look like junk, but she's fast! Made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs." I told him.

"I know, I know," Percy said.

"Right. Well, I'd better send a transmission to Leia . . ."

"Cool. Should I go?" Percy asked.

"Probably. Thanks for everything!"

I ran to the cockpit. The entire ship was dry on the inside. Well, except for one of the mandibles. That's where Percy came in. But the cockpit was pretty dry. I sat down in the pilot's seat, and brought up the transmission. While the ship herself may have been out of fuel, the comlink was solar powered, just in case. I silently thanked Han Solo for the millionth time for his ingenuity. Powering it up, I tried to establish communication with the Resistance base.

"Leia?" I asked.

A holo came up of a man in the Resistance uniform.

"Hello, I need to contact General Organa. Tell her it's Rey."

"Okay." He walked out of the holo's range, and then Leia appeared.

"Rey! How are you? Did you find anything?" she exclaimed.

"We're fine. We're stranded on a planet in the middle of nowhere. We lost power. Right now, we're in the care of friendly people who will provide us with shelter for the time being. I need a rescue ship. Let me send you our coordinates . . ." I pressed a few buttons, sending our location.

"Okay, Rey. Take care. It'll take us a while to reach you. Hold in there! Signing out."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Leia was coming.

Walking off the _Falcon_ , I was accosted by the crowd that had gathered.

"How'd you do that?" ask a boy of about eight years old.

"The Force," I replied.

"Cool!" he said.

I walked back to the "Big House" as Annabeth and Percy had called it. They seemed to be a few years younger than me, but had obviously not been on their own since age 5.

As I reached the door, Poe and Finn ran out to meet me.

"Did you do it?" Poe asked.

"Yes!" I happily exclaimed.

"That's great!" congratulated Finn.

"Thanks! How was Annabeth?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "She knows," Finn said, simply. I understood immediately.

"Was it voluntary?" I asked. Annabeth may have seemed to have no knowledge of the Force, but you could never know for sure. Could she have used a Jedi mind-trick on him? I had always felt guilty about that one stormtrooper I had tricked, JB-007 if I remembered correctly. I had never really thought about the people behind the masks until I met Finn, and I felt almost as if I had done it to him.

"Yeah," Poe said. He turned to Finn. "That was really brave what you did back there, buddy. I don't know how you did it."

"Neither do I," Finn replied.

Annabeth came out.

"Seems like you guys have _quite_ the background. Especially you, Finn. Don't worry, if that First Order comes hunting you down, we'll fight them. We're used to this sort of thing. It's about time for dinner. You coming?" Annabeth seemed very nonchalant about the previous conversation.

"Sure," I said. Free meals? That was a new one for me. Normally I had to work all day in the hot Jakku sun to earn my meals. Sometimes I didn't even get paid. That Blobfish was a terrible lifeform. Glad I got my revenge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finn's POV:**

Walking to the "dining hall" as Annabeth had called it, I took a good look around "camp". Growing up with an insane amount of tech everywhere around me, it was kind of a shock to see almost none here. No comlinks, no ships (other than the _Falcon_ sitting in the field), no _anything_. There was a cluster of strange buildings off to my left. I could see what I thought of as primitive architecture over there. Actual stone columns? No. That was a very, very old style of building. I had seen very few buildings with any columns in my life, much less real stone ones.

Finally we reached the dining hall. It was pretty much a slab of stone atop a hill with a few more of the primitive columns around the edges. There were tables with benches inside. Annabeth led the three of us to one, with the strange quadruped man. She went over to another table with many other teenagers with similar features to hers.

It seemed as if every single person in the entire camp was staring at us. Well, not quite at us. Just above our heads, as if they expected some sort of sign to appear. It made me uncomfortable.

"This place is just like the Resistance base. Free food!" Rey whispered in my ear. I smiled. From what I had heard, most of her life she had bought unfairly priced food from a Crolute who had a monopoly on food and water. She pointed to our left. I looked to see a long table laden with food, most of which was unfamiliar to me. We looked to the four-legged man for instruction.

"Go, grab plates and eat up. You've had a long day," he said encouragingly. Rey, Poe, and I walked over there, somewhat nervously. Other people, most in their mid-teens, were walking along the table, using utensils to take food off of plates. There were quite a few, though, who looked older, closer to mine or even Poe's age (he was about 30 at the time, old by my standards).

We followed their lead. Rey took huge amounts of everything. She had never quite understood the concept of serving sizes ("I don't see any limit on the amount of food I can take, so I take as much as I can. Serving sizes make no sense. I'm hungry. Therefor I shall eat.") I took a few foodstuffs, some cooked meat that smelled amazing, strange fruit, whatever looked good.

As we walked back to our table, I noticed the others were all heading to a firepit of sorts. I nudged Rey and Poe, pointing. We walked over with them. As we neared the firepit, I saw kids scraping portions of their meal into the fire. Rey looked horrified. Poe just shrugged and followed suit. I did the same, and Rey reluctantly did as well, grumbling about how the amount of food in that fire would have fed her for months back on Jakku.

As we finally sat down to eat, the strange man we were sitting with (well, he was standing) banged his . . . hoof on the polished stone floor three times.

"Heroes! Tonight we welcome three newcomers to our camp. Come up here Rey, Finn, and Poe," he shouted across the dining hall. We obliged, Rey mumbling about how she actually wanted to eat her food tonight. The man whispered that his name was Chiron and this wouldn't take long.

"These three come from a place far from here. I believe Percy would like to introduce them?" Chiron asked.

"Sure," Percy said, and walked up to us. "Okay, guys, these guys around from a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . ." He pointed at one of the tables. They started humming a tune similar to the one Percy had sung earlier in the Big House. Some people smiled. Others groaned.

"I'm serious, though, they are. Who here has seen The Force Awakens?" A few people raised their hands. "Well, then, you know who these guys are. Everyone else, welcome Finn the ex-stormtrooper, Rey the scavenger-turned-Jedi, and Poe the best pilot in the whole freaking Resistance." Pretty much the entire hall started clapping.

"Now, how about we leave them in peace to eat their dinners?" he asked. Everyone went back to what they had been doing before, talking, laughing, eating. Rey massacred her meal, went up for seconds, took just as large portions, and ate her entire plate again in the space of about five minutes. I was a bit more slow in eating, as was Poe.

Soon enough, the food on the tables was replaced with less-healthy-looking, more dessert-like items. Rey ran up and grabbed one of everything. I took some sort of chocolate thing that looked a bit like a sponge that was very popular. After eating it, I could understand why.

"Thith plath ith amathing!" Rey exclaimed through a mouthful of food. How her stomach could fit everything she had eaten was beyond me.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Poe, who had opted out of this second course, for reasons unexplained.

Chiron announced it was time for "evening campfire". Everyone streamed down towards an amphitheater at the bottom of the hill, near a beach. We, again, sat with Chiron. A massive fire was in another firepit.

The campers sat on stone benches in a ring around the fire. Many had white, blobby things on sticks and were holding them over the fire, roasting them, then turning them into some form of sandwich with golden brown crackers. Rey wanted in.

We sat on the end, enjoying the cheerful evening atmosphere, when, suddenly, something appeared over Rey's head. A rotating holo of a flaming hammer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shorter chapter. Now we're getting to my terrible theory!**

 **Rey's POV:**

 _What is everyone looking at?_ I thought. Suddenly, everyone had turned to me and was staring at a point above my head. I looked up to see a quickly fading holo of a flaming hammer. _What is that?_

Chiron got down on his front knees, and announced, "All hail Rey, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Welcome to the club," I heard someone say. I looked over to where the voice had come from. A handful of kids were sitting under a banner with the same symbol as what had been above my head. "Cabin Nine," said someone else.

A short boy, about sixteen from what I could tell, climbed down the steps and walked to me. "I'm Leo. Welcome to Cabin Nine. Looks like I've got another sister who can beat me up. Hooray."

After that, everything was a blur of confusion. I was led to a cabin by the crowd I had seen under the banner. One of the girls came up to me. She looked closer to my age, maybe nineteen. Very talkative, too.

"Hi, I'm Kassy. You're Rey, right? The Star Wars girl? What's it like there?" She asked a lot of questions, but I was happy to answer them. Anything to keep my mind off of what had just happened.

"Yeah, I'm Rey. Well, I haven't seen too many planets, mainly Jakku, which is really sandy and hot. I've also been to Takodana, which reminds me of here. And D'Qar, which is cooler, but still similar. And Starkiller Base—that was cold. And snowy. You've ever seen snow? It's white. And cold. Other than that, not much . . ."

She laughed. "Of course I've seen snow. It's not always as warm as it is now. We have other seasons, you know. What about hyperspace and lightspeed? You ever been on the _Millennium Falcon_? Well, I guess you kinda have, cause it's in the strawberry field and everything." Kassy really knew how to hold a conversation.

"Hyperspace is pretty cool. The stars blur around you and then you're rocketing through space at lightspeed . . . yeah, it's really cool." I thought back to this morning, leaving D'Qar, promising we'd be back soon, hopefully with information on new planets. I felt a sudden wave of homesickness.

"You okay?" Kassy asked, noticing my pain.

"Yeah, it's just—well, I miss home. That's all. Nothing else," I tried to pull the conversation away. Kassy seemed to understand that.

"Well, here we are," she said, as we reached the cabin. It looked like a metal monster, but reminded me of home. Of my AT-AT walker. How strange life can be.

Kassy showed me around, and led me to a bed. "Here, this one's empty. Get some rest, you've had a long day."

I lay down, and immediately fell asleep. It really had been a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I tried to be as least graphic as I could for this chapter. Seriously. It was hard, cause, you know, it's Star Wars. But this is rated T, and I'm certainly not changing that, so try to figure out the scenes I'm describing. Used a video I found called "Path of a Lightsaber". Really cool, made me cry first time I watched it, look it up, you will LOVE it. School's almost over, so yay!**

 **Rey's POV:**

My dreams had never been peaceful. Back on Jakku, I would always dream of an ocean, with an island. I would have fantasies of green planets. I hardly ever was well-rested. But all of that? It was nothing in comparison to my first night at Camp Half-Blood.

I found myself back on Starkiller Base. Finn was on the ground, injured. Kylo Ren attempting to Force-pull Luke's lightsaber from the snow. I reacted the way I had at the time, running and trying to overcome him. But this time, I was not strong enough. Kylo pulled the lightsaber into his hand. He now had two, and I had none. He turned around, noticing me, and charged, activating both lightsabers. Just before their glowing blades could touch me, the scene dissolved.

I was now in a dark room, with a space view. An old man sat, imprisoned, on a chair by the window. A much younger man, maybe Poe's age, was slumped near the bottom of a flight of stairs, trapped under a sheet of metal. In the middle of the room, two men were locked in an incredible lightsaber fight, flipping and flying all over the room. One, a younger guy about Finn's age with longer, curly brown hair, was wielding a blue lightsaber. _Luke's?_

I was transported to a fiery lava world. Two men, the same curly-haired guy and the man who had been trapped under the sheet of metal, were dueling with blue lightsabers. The man who's path I seemed to be traveling was defeated by the older man, who took his lightsaber and walked away with tears in his eyes.

"We used to be brothers, Anakin!" he called out.

I was suddenly in a bright stucco room. There was an old man who looked much like the man who had fought "Anakin", along with C-3P0 and R2-D2 and a young man. With a start, I realized it was Luke.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"You're father's lightsaber," the old man, Obi-Wan, replied.

My dream shifted, yet again. Now Luke was hanging on to a pole above a seemingly bottomless pit at the end of a narrow walkway. A menacing figure, _Darth Vader_ , I realized, blocked his way to safety.

"Obi-Wan never told you who your father was," Darth Vader began.

"He told me enough. He told me _you_ killed him," Luke replied angrily.

"No, I am you father," Darth Vader said.

All of the sudden, I was watching Maz Kanata, presumably after I had run to the forest on Takodana, give Luke's lightsaber to Finn, telling him to find me. Han and Chewie were standing behind him. Suddenly, the ceiling rumbled, and I woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wheh. Sorry I haven't updated recently, but hey, I SURVIVED THE SCHOOL YEAR! :) Summer vacation started so I'll (probably) be updating more frequently.**

 **Rey's POV:**

I woke up to find everyone around me rushing, getting dressed, et cetera. I looked over at Kassy. "What's everyone getting ready for?"

"Breakfast," she simply said. Would I get to see Finn and Poe again to discuss what had happened?

I headed out the cabin door with the rest of Cabin Nine. Seeing it in bright daylight, I noticed how much tech there was, compared to the rest of the camp. Reminded me, yet again, of home. That brought me back to my dreams.

Anakin . . . I had heard stories of an Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Clone Wars, Luke's father. But then Darth Vader had said—that he was Luke's father. Anakin Skywalker was . . . Darth Vader? I guessed it was possible. Kylo Ren's real name was Ben Solo. Dark Side users changed their names, I supposed. _Cowards_. Hiding from their past selves. That lightsaber . . . I had known it was Luke's, but it had _such_ a rich history. Wow.

Then we reached the dining hall, pulling me out of my thoughts. I noticed Poe and Finn. Kassy noticed, too.

"Don't worry, it's open seating. You can go sit with them." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Force. I needed to talk to them. To Leia, I realized. She would know what to do, right?

I headed over to my friends. They rushed to me.

"What happened? Where did they take you? Are you alright?" Finn asked nervously.

"I—I don't know. I think I need a bit of explaining." I looked to Chiron.

"Hephaestus is the lord of the forges, fire, mechanics. Are you good with any of those things?" he told me.

"I—" Finn cut me off.

"She's a gifted mechanic and an _amazing_ pilot. Almost as good as Poe. That clear anything up?"

Chiron nodded. "Strange. You don't have the typical aura of a demigod. Most either give off a slight orange or purple glow when viewed from below the Mist. You, on the other hand . . ."

"I probably look like a Jedi, don't I?" I realized.

"Perhaps. You give off a sort of blue glow, but much more powerful than anything I've seen before. A Jedi . . . refresh me on what that is? I haven't seen Star Wars since 1977. I don't quite remember what they are," Chiron said.

"We're users of the Light Side of the Force. A historical order. Luke and I . . . we're the only ones remaining. The rest have either died or turned to the Dark Side. Or both. We use lightsabers, like this one—" I pulled mine off my belt. "—and have 'super-lifeform reflexes' as Luke likes to put it."

"And who would this 'Luke' be?" Chiron asked.

"Luke Skywalker." Chiron made no reaction, surprising me. Luke Skywalker was a living legend back in my galaxy. Strange.

"Okay. Now, demigods often have—ah—disturbing dreams. How did you sleep?" Chiron moved on to another topic.

"Well, um, not too well. I had strange dreams about, well, my lightsaber. I saw what it had seen throughout the ages. I'm not sure what they mean." Now that I thought about them, they seemed incredibly terrifying.

"Hmm . . . well, enjoy your breakfast. I'll think about what you've told me." Chiron seemed deep in thought.

Finn and Poe began asking me questions about my dream. I answered them as well as I could, occasionally going up to the "buffet" to get more food. That is, until I sensed someone coming up behind me.

I turned around to see the grotesque mask of my worst enemy.

Kylo Ren.

 **HAHAHAHAHA, cliffhanger. *Maniacally laughs*. Sorry about that I'll try to update soon. Yours in all demigodishness, Kiwi. May the Force be with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry short chapter but I had to resolve the cliffhanger. :) That's all for now!**

 **Rey's POV:**

When your most feared, most hated enemy turns up right behind you, what do you do? Attack him mercilessly with a lightsaber, naturally.

I chased the monster down the hill out of the dining hall to the edge of the forest before he finally called out: "Wait, wait don't kill me! I'm not Kylo Ren! Just a joke! Seriously, I like my head firmly attached to my shoulders!" The voice was definitely not the mechanically altered one of my hated adversary.

"Show yourself, coward!" I yelled at him. To his credit, he removed his helmet immediately to show a face that was definitely _not_ that of Kylo's. He looked about eighteen and had curly brown hair with blue eyes and was wearing an expression of pure fear.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Connor—Connor Stoll," he replied, shaking slightly.

"What do you think you are _doing_? I could have killed you!"

"I'm doing this on a dare from my brother, okay? Kill him!" _Insolent_.

I scoffed and walked back up the hill to the dining hall. Finn and Poe were waiting for me.

"What was that?" Poe asked.

"Some kid trying to be funny," I responded. "I took care of it." I deactivated my lightsaber to make a point.

"Well, how about some breakfast? They've got really good bread, and it's not polystarch!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that last chapter was pretty short, but this one's nice and long so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you to anyone who's reviewed or favorited or followed or anything with my fanfictions! Here's chapter 12!**

 **Poe's POV:**

It had been a few weeks since they had arrived a Camp Half-Blood. I had made new friends, as had Rey and Finn. Rey seemed a slight bit distant, but that was to be expected with the situation at hand. She was trying to balance demigod training, Jedi meditation-communication with Luke from halfway across the universe, and meetings with us, and I could understand why she wasn't around us as much. She seemed to excel at many demigod skills, such as sword fighting, rock climbing, footraces and even archery, an ancient projectile launcher form from before blasters or even simple guns. I, on the other hand, was pretty terrible at everything. My entire life I had been a pilot, so I was very bad with anything other than a ship or a blaster.

We sat in the Big House living room, our designated meeting place. Rey was giving us an update on the Resistance she had gotten from Luke.

"So, the ships should be here in about two weeks, mainly because the _Falcon_ is one of the fastest in the fleet and she's already here, along with the fact that ships of that size cannot go into hyperspace for such a long time. Everything's pretty normal back home. A few skirmishes with the First Order, but that's to be expected. No one had matched your skill with an X-wing yet, Poe, so don't worry. Kylo Ren hasn't shown since Starkiller Base, so hopefully he's in bad shape. Well, not hopefully, because I'm technically not supposed to hate anyone, but still . . . yeah, we just need to keep doing what we're doing for about two weeks, and then we're home! I'm just not sure how I'm going to end my training as a demigod, I mean, I finally find out who my dad is and suddenly I have to leave the galaxy he's in. I hope I'll meet him in the next few days, so I can ask him about Mum and who _I_ am. Oh, I'm rambling aren't I?" Rey seemed pretty eager to speak her mind.

"Well, it's a good thing no one has beat me yet. That's good. Rey, do you have any idea how to contact an immortal deity?" I tried to keep my tone light, but her goals seemed a bit unattainable.

"No, not exactly . . . but it can't be any harder than talking to Luke from across the galaxy, right? Or talking through the Force with dead Jedi?" Rey was acting awfully defensive. "Look, I've never really known my family. This is the first time I can actually meet one of my parents! You don't know how lucky you are, Poe, to remember your mum and dad."

"I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, Rey. I just don't want you to be disappointed—" Finn cut me off.

"Guys, stop it. Seriously. I can't have my two best friends going off on each other, okay? This argument is going nowhere in a hurry. We've been drifting away from each other lately. I think we need a bonding activity. Something just the three of us, Percy and Annabeth if we must. Any ideas?"

"People keep mentioning these 'Star Wars' 'movies'. Let's find out what movies are and watch them!" Rey suggested.

So, one search of Chiron's movie collection, a trip to the New York Library, and a DuckDuckGo (the only search engine safe for demigods, as had been proven through multiple tests) of what order was best to watch the Star Wars movies in (4, 5, 2, 3, 6, 7, and 1 only if you must, apparently) later, all three of us were settling in on a couch in the Big House to do a seven-movie-marathon, with only Percy and Annabeth to help us control the 'TV'.

The screen went dark, with only blue Earthen characters across the screen.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away . . . ." Percy read.

Suddenly, loud music blasted from the speakers, similar to what I had heard Percy humming when we first arrived. The screen was covered in pin-pricks of light—stars?—and yellow Earthen text crawling up the screen.

"Star Wars, Episode 4, A New Hope. It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire . . ." He read on and on until the text was gone and the screen panned down to a pretty bad representation of an old ship, probably from the Galactic Civil War, based off of the crawl and the look of it, was flying over a desert planet—Tatooine?—pursued by an old Star Destroyer.

The movie went on, showing us much younger versions of Luke, Leia, and Han Solo at their best. Luke finding Obi-Wan Kenobi, seeing Darth Vader, training to become a Jedi, blowing up the Death Star. Leia watching her home planet get destroyed, tortured, rescued, helping the others escape. Han going from smuggler to war hero, rescuing the princess, facing a battalion of stormtroopers with only a blaster, helping Luke to destroy the Death Star.

Suddenly, the movie ended, and I was hooked.

"Put the next one on, put the next one on!" I demanded, feeling about ten years old.

We watched the next one, which was just as good, probably better. We saw Han go into carbonite, Luke find out Vader was his father, and Leia to deal with it all. Plus, a new guy, the legendary Lando Calrissian. But Percy insisted we watch it in the order everyone suggested.

The next movie was _awful_. The people were not very believable, and Anakin was downright _creepy_. The plot was hard to follow, but I see how it was necessary to watch. I could see the parallels between Luke and Anakin. It worried me to think about what Luke could become, even though I knew where he would end up.

The fourth movie we watched, number three, was slightly better than the previous one. A lot of action, we saw Anakin turn into Darth Vader. Not the best "acting", as I was told it was called, but still, better.

The next one, second to last, brought back the feeling of the first two. Luke looked very Dark-Side-esc in the beginning, but he ended in the light. Watching Anakin come back was cool, as was Leia doing the " 'I love you' 'I know' " thing back to Han. Seeing Luke and Leia find out they were siblings, Leia and Han fall for each other, and Yoda die . . . everything was just right.

Then came the last movie. Wow. Just . . . wow. It was perfect. The actors looked _just like us_. It was creepy, in a good way. I loved it. Every moment. I hated to admit it, but I had to blink away tears at times.

As we walked out of the movie room, hours later, Percy asked, "So, what did you think?"

"It—was—AMAZING!" Rey exclaimed.

"I'm speechless," Finn added.

"That was incredible. I'm not going to be able to think about anything else for the next standard month," I said, jokingly.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda how I felt, first time. Couple of my friends from school were bugging me about the next movie coming out, and made me watch all of them. Before that, I'd barely heard of them." Percy smiled. "Glad you like them."

"How—that was like galactic history for us. How do you guys know about it?" I asked.

"A guy named George Lucas did . . . something. I don't know what, but he obviously has some insight to your galaxy. Even Disney did it right. Maybe it's just the secret of Lucasfilm. I don't know. Annabeth, how'd you like 'em?"

"That was actually pretty good. They're a lot more . . . goofy than I'd thought they would be. It's really just a bunch of space wizards with neon glowing swords, if you think about it." She looked at Rey. "No offense."

"None taken," replied Rey, amiably. "When you put it that way, I sound sort of ridiculous."

We walked through camp for a bit, chatting.

"So, Rey was saying earlier that she wanted to contact her father, ask about her mother and how she ended up on Jakku. Do you have any ideas?" Finn asked Percy and Annabeth.

"Well, we could take her to Olympus. We're on good terms with the guy at the front desk," Annabeth suggested.

"Really?" Rey looked hopeful.

"Sure, why not? Tomorrow, how 'bout? I can ask Chiron. He'll understand," Percy replied.

"How do we get there?" Rey asked.

"We'll just go into the city. Empire State Building. 600th floor. Oh, but, ah, only Rey, Annabeth, and I can go up. You guys, well, sorry, but you're considered 'mortal'. No entry." Percy looked apologetic.

"No, no, that's fine. We'll wait outside. We're good, right, Finn?" I felt sort of disappointed, but there was nothing I could do.

"Yeah, that's fine. We can wait outside, right?" Finn asked.

"Yes, you can. How about you stay in the lobby?" Percy suggested.

"That works," I agreed, looking to Finn, who nodded.

"Then that's settled!" Percy looked up. "Dinner should be in a few minutes. See you guys tomorrow!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh. I** ** _finally_** **finish a chapter and I have to give bad news. Here it is: I'll be out of town from July 18 until July 31, and August is going to be a** ** _really_** **busy month. I'll try to update as much as possible once I get back, but no promises. Feel free to keep reviewing and following and favoriting and stuff while I'm gone, BUT NO BUGGING FOR NEW CHAPTERS. I won't have my computer with me :( Anyway, here's chapter 13.**

 **I do not own Star Wars and/or Percy Jackson. Which makes me sad.**

 **Finn's POV:**

As we walked through the streets of "New York City"—what Percy and Annabeth called it—I couldn't help but be amazed at just how advanced it was, even without the use of grav-lift technology.

The buildings were massive, like the ones I had heard were on Coruscant and Hosnian Prime, but words just couldn't do them justice. The people . . . it amazed me just how many humans could be in one area at a time. I was used to seeing multispecies planets, so this was new to me. The "sidewalks" were jam-packed with pedestrians, all with their own purpose and destination. I felt out of place, but at the same time, completely where I should have been. It was an incredible feeling.

After a few blocks, a woman and a child—I assumed her daughter—stopped us.

"Oh my goodness, sorry to disturb you, but my daughter here loves Star Wars. I can't believe you guys are just here! No security or anything! Could we pose for a picture with you? Maybe an autograph?" the mother asked.

I looked at Rey and Poe. They shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Rey said.

We got into position with the little girl and smiled while the woman used a small metal rectangle with a light in one corner to "take a picture". Afterwards, we were asked to sign a notebook. Luckily, we'd been taught the characters people here used to write, so we weren't signing our names in Basic. The little girl gave Rey a hug, and then they rushed off to wherever they had been headed.

"That was odd," Rey commented.

"Ah, you guys could be doppelgängers for movie stars. Consider it a complement! If they knew what Annabeth and I have been doing the past couple of years for them, they'd be asking for the same thing from us!" Percy joked. Annabeth punched him in the arm.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Saved the world a couple of times, defended Manhattan from a Titan army, defeated giants, gone to Tartarus and back . . . The list goes on and on." Percy smiled. "Good fun."

We walked in silence for a little bit. I had just realized how absolutely _hot out_ it was. For me, growing up on the snowy Starkiller Base and air-vented Star Destroyers, it was almost as unbearable as Jakku had been. I had sweat pouring down my back, as, from the look of it, did Poe, Annabeth, and Percy. Rey looked a bit cold.

"This weather is _beautiful_. How are you guys sweating so much! I'm even a little chilly. I went through temperatures _twice_ this on Jakku!" she said in disbelief. "Wimps."

"Says the girl who can't get through a temperature below twenty without a winter coat," Poe commented.

Percy looked astonished. "And you can?"

Annabeth punched him again.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Celsius! They use the metric system!"

"Oh. My bad."

I couldn't help but smile. They were hilarious together.

A few minutes later we finally, _finally_ , made it to this "Empire State Building" of theirs.

"You _sure_ it has _nothing_ to do with the Empire?" Poe asked. "Cause I don't need any more stormtroopers and Imperials to deal with. No offence, Finn."

"None taken." I liked other stormtroopers even less than Poe. I left that life behind when I rescued him.

"No. It has nothing to do with the Empire. C'mon, let's get out of the heat," Percy reassured him.

We stepped inside, and Percy and Annabeth led us to the front desk. The man sitting there recognized them immediately.

"Okay, I'll let you two in, but what about the others?" he asked.

"The girl's a demigod, the two guys are her mortal friends. The mortals'll wait down here with me for Annabeth and Rey," Percy informed him. _Wait, he's waiting with us?_ I thought.

"Good. Rey? As in—"

"No. Annabeth knows the drill." The man behind the desk handed Annabeth a card, and she led Rey to a lift. They stepped inside, and the doors closed behind them.

I turned to Percy. "Why did you stay with us?"

"So I could show you around my city! Sorry, last minute change of plans. Figured the less people we send up, the better. Annabeth is on better terms with most of the gods than me. I have a, um, tendency to say things I shouldn't." He turned and headed towards the door. "You coming?"


End file.
